You're So Beautiful When You Cry
by poisongirl4
Summary: The end of Candy. Randy Orton/Cody Rhodes. SLASH. m/m sex. Warnings:heart break and dubcon...possibly noncon.


You said I was the only one.  
>You said there'd never be anyone else, that it was only ever me. I believed you.<br>Thinking back I can't comprehend how I could have believed you, how I let you manipulate my body and mind like that...I'm such a fool, such a fucking fool.

It was so obvious, but I was blinded by you, you wanted me, all of me. You said you needed me and I believed you. That sparkle in your stormy eyes telling me all I ever needed to know, but I blanked it out, listened to your velvety sinful words and I was lost in you, only for it to all come crashing down.

Your forked tongue full of lies, whispering in my ear as you lick round the shell, feeding me what you knew I needed to hear, disarming me with your pure sexuality that you know I can never resist. I was just a play thing for you, something to be abused and manipulated in your sick games, never once did I think you were playing them with me.

My world comes crashing down as you stare at me with that enigmatic smile. You haven't said a word since you told me it was over, just told me in passing as if we were talking about the weather. I knew it was going to be difficult with me moving to Smackdown, but I assumed we'd work something out, we love each other after all. But no, you're done with me, now that I won't be around 24/7 for you to play with you don't care, tossed aside...ready for the new model.

You cup my cheek as I just stare at you, for once in my life I have no idea what to say. I go numb as your thumb caresses my cheek bone, wiping away the silent tear I didn't even know was falling.  
>"you're so beautiful when you cry" I hear you purr, leaning in and kissing the track marks as more tears pool in my eyes and then cascade down my cheeks.<p>

You kiss me. Sweet plump lips against mine, I can taste my own tears salty and warm as your lips work to open mine. I'm still like a statue as you kiss me harder, hardly even breathing as you try and get a response from me.

I finally feel my heart crack, the pain excruciating as you whisper those final two words to me  
>"goodbye Cody" you hiss<br>your lips trail across my skin, the usual fireworks dance behind them but now they're more like daggers, stabbing me with every touch.

I feel you lift me, carrying me bridal style to the sofa. I can't move, I'm paralysed with grief, my breath short and shallow as you lay me down so gently as if you think I might break. I wish I could show you my heart right now, show you how it is already shattered into a million pieces, I feel it throughout my body, I'm wracked with cracks that I'm sure will never ever heel. You've broken me, shattered me and you couldn't care less.

I feel you touching me, caressing my bare flesh and I shudder. My body betraying me despite the numbness I feel in my head and the pain I feel in my heart. I can't dent you, I've never been able to deny you and you know this all too well. I hear you chuckle as you pull my trunks down, releasing my half hard cock and taking it roughly in your cold hands.

My eyes connect with yours and more tears fall, there's nothing there, none of the love and care that you've shown me all these years, only lust and something else that I'm not used too...is that victory? Success? Is that what this was always about? Destroying me?

I feel my heart crack again as you slip inside my loose body. You're so huge, the pain must be intense but I feel nothing, just the slip slide of your cock as you rock into my motionless form. You're so hard and I haven't even touched you, I want to scream out, hurt you like you're hurting me, but I can't...I'm too broken to care.

I turn away, the tears clouding my eyes as I stare through the window out into the blackness...the grey clouds rolling over the inky sky look so inviting, I wish they would take me with them, swallow me up at take me away from this...from you.  
>I can't feel, i'm numb. My mind ticks over trying to process everything you've just told me, but it can't. I just can't comprehend that it was all a lie, everything I thought we had was just an illusion. Usually right now my body would be on fire with pleasure, I'd be screaming out your name and tearing at your back, but I feel nothing, just your weight on me, the pressure as you push into me slow and deliberate.<p>

I can hear you, your growls telling me that you're getting close. Your body presses down on me, I can feel your hot breath on my neck as you plough into me, sweat dripping down onto my chest. I can't believe you're getting off on this, you sick fuck. Getting off on my misery as you fuck me into oblivion once again. You let go of my legs and they fall limp from your shoulders but you don't care, you just keep thrusting, stretching me impossibly wide each time. I feel you're fingers at my hole, exploring like I know you love to do. You stare down at me as I sob silently, allowing you to violate me one last time.

You tense and jerk, I feel the warmth of your release flood into me like so many times before. You slump against me panting and kissing me neck. I still can't move, still can't believe you could do this to me, you're supposed to love me! You pull out, the slick slurping noise disgusts me as you move down my body and take my cock in your mouth. That sinful mouth going to work, taking me all the way down. Your practiced throat taking me in and holding me like I wish you would do to my body. A few hellish minutes later and I'm coming, spilling into your mouth without a sound, without a movement.

You milk every last drop from my rapidly softening cock, taking great pleasure in the fact that although you have completely destroyed my soul you can still make my body sing, I've never been able to get enough of you and I don't expect that to ever change...I will always crave your lips, your touch, your solid cock inside me...no matter how much you break me.

I let out my first choked sob as you kiss my lips one last time. Smiling down as if nothing was wrong, you tuck my cock back into my trunks and straighten yourself out before heading for the door. I manage to curl myself into a small ball as more sobs wrack my body.  
>"See you around Codes" you purr as you walk out the door and out of my life forever.<p> 


End file.
